Dork Diaries
'Dork Diaries' is a humorous book series written and illustrated by Rachel Renée Russell and published by Aladdin Paperbacks. These books are the personal diary of 14-year old Nikki Maxwell. They feature drawings, doodles and comic strips that chronicle the daily drama of her life in (and outside of) middle school. Rachel Renée Russell said that this series was inspired by her own middle school experiences as well as those of her two daughters, Erin and Nikki. Her older daughter, Erin, helps with writing and her younger daughter, Nikki, helps with illustrations. Over 5 million copies of the ''Dork Diaries books are in print in the United States, and publishing rights have been sold in 32 countries with translation into 28 different languages. Books Main article: Books There are currently 10 books in the series.. #''Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life'' #''Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl'' #''Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star'' #''Dork Diaries: Tales From A Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess'' #''Dork Diaries: Tales From A Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All'' #''Dork Diaries: Tales From A Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker'' #''Dork Diaries: Tales From A Not-So-Glam TV Star'' # Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Happily Ever After # Dork Diaries 9: Tales from a Not-So Dorky Drama Queen # Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Perfect Pet Sitter Major Characters Main article: Characters *Nikki Maxwell *MacKenzie Hollister *Brandon Roberts *Chloe Garcia *Zoey Franklin *Brianna Maxwell Recurring Characters *Jessica Hunter *Violet Baker *Theodore L. Swagmire III *Marcy Simms *Mr. Maxwell *Mrs. Maxwell *Principal Winston * Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell *Max Crumbly Awards and honors As of August 2012, the Dork Diaries series has spent 43 weeks on the New York Times Best Sellers list in the Children’s Series category. :Book 1 Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life has been on the New York Times Best Sellers list for 42 weeks and the USA Today Best Sellers list for 7 weeks. It was awarded the 2010 Children’s Choice Book of the Year Award for the 5th/6th grade division. On February 10, 2011, it was nominated as Book of the Year by the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. :Book 2 Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl has been on the New York Times Best Sellers list for 42 weeks and the USA Today Best Sellers list for 12 weeks. Books 1 and 2 appeared on the New York Times Bestsellers list simultaneously for 17 weeks, with the former peaking at #4 and the latter at #2. :Book 3 Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star has been on the New York Times Best Sellers list for 28 weeks and the USA Today Best Sellers list for 28 weeks. :Book 3 1/2 Dork Diaries: How to Dork Your Diary has been on the New York Times Best Sellers list for 14 weeks. Category:Dork Diaries Category:Books Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:CCP Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Seniors Category:Parent Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book and Blog Characters